Promises
by Mizu79
Summary: Who knew that one colleague with long pink hair and bright red lipstick would cause this to happen? The colleague that you met everyday after work hours. The sort of colleague you would leave me for night after night. SasuHina


Chapter 1 - Falling Apart

I promised myself that I wouldn't care anymore, no more tears, no more hurt, no more anger.

Yet still, I could feel my eyes burn, my throat clog up and my vision turn blurry as I sat in the kitchen, head in my hands begging for the impossible.

Maybe this was all my fault. Maybe I didn't try hard enough to keep him.

I shouldn't care, but I still love him too much to let all we worked so hard to reach slip through my closed fingers.

But why... Why is it that the more I struggled, the farther the distance between me and him became?

x

x

x

x

x

-Promises-

"What are we having today, Hinata?" he asked softly, hugging me from behind as I start to feel my eyes mist up.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried to reply as cherrily as I could, "I...Italian pasta and bread, let me go bring it up."

I removed his hands off my shoulders and moved away so he couldn't see my face; otherwise, he would see the tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

Somehow he had become a stranger to me. His eyes never reach my face anymore as he talked to me and his hug didn't have the warmth of his love like it used to.

Through all of this, he was still the same handsome man that caused so many woman to pine after.

With hair as dark as night and eyes that are deeper than the night sky. So inhumanly handsome that nothing I did could keep the woman away.

Because of all of this...

Our relationship was falling apart at the seams.

x

x

x

x

x

x

-Promises-

"How long are you going to keep doing this...th..this madness! I'm your wife! Your place is with me! Stop leaving!" I screamed with all my might feeling tears race down my cheeks as he stopped in his tracks, hands grazing the brass knob of our front door.

I gripped onto his left arm and yanked him around to me, fury building and breaking all that I had known. All the anger, the hate, the jealousy, all of it coming out at once in streams of tears trailing down my cheeks and bitter words that are meant to break the walls that were built between us. I know bitter words would leave my mouth and yet I couldn't control myself any further.

I had let all these silent thoughts break my measure of control. I had thought that if I let him do what he wanted, he would eventually come back to me.

I was wrong.

I did everything in my ability to keep him bounded to me, to keep his love. He said that we were rarely seeing each other, so I stopped working. He complained that he missed his mothers cooking so I immediately called his mother and learned it for him.

And all for what? A man whose heart didn't even belong to me anymore. He was rarely at home while I was waiting for him.

I could hear people whispering behind my back, all their words breaking the trust I built into our relationship.

"I'm just meeting with a few of my work colleagues," he reassured as I breathed in shakily, lips shaking from trying to restrain myself.

The rest was lost to me.

Who knew that one colleague with long pink hair and bright red lipstick would cause this to happen? The colleague that you met everyday after work hours. That sort of colleague. The sort of colleague you would leave me for night after night.

I remained silent, hands turning to fists as I reverted back to the silence that was starting to become my companion. I guess all the trust in our relationship has turn to this.

This.. this deceit. The more I argued and screamed, the only person hurting would be me.

Am I not good enough for you to tell me the truth?

I took a step back and lowered my gaze away from him.

He gave me a reassuring smile before leaning forward and taking my face in his hands and wiping at my fallen tears. A gesture that was supposed to be endearing and warm seemed cold and forced to me.

"I'll try to come back earlier," he murmured softly before pressing his warm lips against my cold wet cheek. In learned movements, I tugged his scarf closer to his neck and let him open the door and leave our house.

The cold snow on the floor crunched from his footsteps and I could see him breathe out white wisps of air.

Even if there was a blizzard out there you would go wouldn't you?

Is that woman really worth it, Sasuke? Is that woman really worth you leaving me like this... Lying to me like this...

I give up. I...I can't do this anymore.

I can't continue living like this.

Let's end this.

X

X

X

X

X

X

-Promises-

Okay. So that's the first part of the one shot everyone... I really don't know if I want to leave this like a one shot or continue it but I had other thoughts so many it'll be a long one shot. ;)

I'm not a pro writer so if there are any mistakes please be understanding! I only write to satisfy the Sasuhina hunger in me... It's insatiable I tell you!

Anyways... Thanks for reading! ;)


End file.
